monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arachne/@comment-26114944-20150325060013
You and your best friend Kevin are walking though the woods, the two of you are horsing around and talking about girls you like at school. you and Kevin decide to have a race to see who's faster, the two of you begin running kevin is beating you so you pick up the pass and you pass him as you taunt he stops dead in his tracks your running to fast to stop that quick. As you try to slow down You run right into something very very sticky. You look around to see what it is to your horror your stuck in a spiders web. The second you realize this you instantly panic and start thrashing around screaming for Kevin to help you. Kevin runs over and begins to try and pull you out. You: please get me out of this thing man please please HURRY. Kevin: I'm TRYING MAN HOlD ON You: PULL PULL As Kevin is pulling on of your legs to get you out of the web he stops pulling and starts backing up looking up at something. His face turns white and there's fear all over his face. You: What the hell man why'ed you stop pulling what are you looking at ? Kevin : I'm so sorry man I really am. Kevin takes off running though he woods in another way. In a fury you thrash around scared out of your mind and furious that your so called best friend ditched you. You were wiggle around enough that your head is free to look up and around. You look up and you see an arachne walking down the web. This only increases the fear making you thrash around even more to get free. She shots another web down parallel to you walks down to you so the two of you are eye level. Arachne: well hello there handsome I could feel you struggling in my web and boy did it get me oh so incredibly horny, my vagina is so wet its unbarrible I need your penis inside me. The arachne puts her arms around your neck and uses you like rope swings her lower half onot you straddling you. You can feel her lower half on you its making you hyperventilate and your heat is beating so fast you swear your having a heart attack. With her shorter legs she starts to undo your pants, at this point your heart rate and blood pressure is thought the roof you try to wiggle to get free but your legs kept hitting your spider half which is making you dry heave and your hyperventilating to the point where you just might pass out from pure fear. As the arachne leans in more so that intercourse can happen you feel a poking in your back of something cutting though the web. You feel a slit being cut in the web and arms pulling you by the torso and sure enough your free and laying on the ground you look and its Kevin with a knife in hand yelling for you to get up and get moving. The Arachne is furious you know she will chase you What do you do